


Letting go

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: Tag to Rise of Skywalker
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148





	Letting go

When they break apart – when they can bear to step out of each other’s orbit for just a moment – Finn takes Rey’s face between his hands. “You died,” he says, voice catching. “I _felt_ it.”

“Ben brought me back,” she replies, grinning, taking both of his hands in hers, and Finn can barely process that information before Poe busts out with, "Ben?"

Rey nods. “I have so much to tell you both.” 

“ _Ben_?” Poe says again. 

Rey leans forward and kisses him soundly on the lips. “Yes.” Then she turns and kisses Finn, who grabs her elbows to steady himself. 

“Rey,” says Poe, obviously concerned. 

“I’m okay. I promise.” 

Poe looks at Finn who looks at Rey before blowing out a breath. “Med unit,” he says .“We gotta get you to a med unit.” 

Rey shakes her head, “I’m fine,” but Poe nods his. “You . . .” He points at Finn. “He felt you die.” 

Rey’s expression breaks into something that cracks Finn’s heart – compassion, understanding, something Finn can’t quantify because she’s alive and he felt her die and what does _he brought me back_ even mean. 

“Okay,” she says, nodding. “Okay.” 

The med unit is bustling, but there’s a full-body scanner available, and Rey’s whisked through to lie on it. Finn hovers; Poe hovers. The scan turns up nothing but the cuts and bruises they can already see, and a kind medical assistant efficiently tends to those. Finn still doesn’t feel particularly reassured. 

The medical officer checks something off on her tablet, then eyes each of them. “She needs some rest. You all need some rest.” 

“C’mon,” says Poe. “I got a whole fleet that needs repairs, I got about a thousand communications that I gotta reply to.” 

“Rest.” The officer answers, unswayed. “You haven’t slept in more than a day, General. Everything’s going to get more complicated, and you’ll do us all a tremendous favor if you sleep before you try and reorganize the galaxy.” 

Poe looks churlish – cranky when he’s tired, thinks Finn; always has been, always will be – but shrugs something that might be compliance. He helps Rey up from the scanner, pauses when she winces. 

“I’m just sore,” she offers. 

“Mmmhmm,” says Poe, tucking a hand under her elbow and heading out into the eddy of others who need medical help. 

They end up in Poe’s quarters because it’s closest. “Get comfortable,” says Poe, toeing out of his boots and unfastening his holster. Rey’s not far behind, carefully setting her belt and light saber on the floor. 

But Finn can’t settle. He’s looking at the two people who mean the most to him in the galaxy, and all he can think of are the ways he almost lost them. _Did_ lose one of them, even though she’s standing in front of him, looking at him quizzically. There are a thousand ways this all could have gone wrong and he feels dizzied by it, and sits down heavily on a chair. 

“Buddy?” Poe says, crossing the room to crouch in front of him. “You okay?” 

Finn’s not okay. He feels like he’s shaking at hyperspeed, and this goes beyond exhaustion into some realm of crisis he would laugh at if he could. 

Poe cups the back of his neck, looks him right in the eyes. “You with me?” 

Finn nods. 

“You sure?” 

Finn nods again. 

Poe pulls in a long breath and hauls Finn to his feet, dispenses with his belt and pushes him to sit on the bed. Rey bends and pulls off his boots, and before he can marshal a clear thought he’s lying down, Poe at his back, Rey at his front. 

“Shit,” he manages. 

Poe hushes him, arms wrapped around him. “We got you.” 

Finn closes his eyes. The trembling hasn’t stopped, but god, he’s so tired, and there’s so much to do, and when he saw Poe’s ship start to fall . . . “I can’t lose you,” he says. “Either of you.” 

Rey cups his face with one hand. “Me either,” she whispers back. 

Poe presses his forehead to the back of Finn’s neck. “Right here, buddy,” he murmurs. 

For a moment Finn considers sitting up, demanding more from each of them, hearing every part of what happened out there. But then it’s like his body and mind simply surrender – at the limit of what they can handle, they give up their protest, and he simply sinks into the bed, into their touch, into drowsiness. Maybe it can wait. It can’t be ignored forever, but maybe this is okay for now. 

Rey shifts and reaches so that her arm is thrown across him, and Poe presses a soft kiss to his shoulder. Finn feels Poe shudder against him, a full-body shiver, and realizes he’s not the only one considering what was on the line. 

“I love you,” Finn says softly, and when the others say it back he finally swallows the lump that’s been in his throat since they reunited, touches his forehead to Rey’s, and lets go. 


End file.
